武器
Weapons are tools used to eliminate a person in Yandere Simulator. When Yandere-chan kills a person with any weapon, her uniform and weapon will be splattered with blood. Her sanity will decrease with each kill, although wearing the Tiny Thong Panties, belonging to the Occult Club, or increasing Yandere-chan's Numbness level lowers the amount lost. To avoid getting arrested, the player must at least dispose of the uniform and the weapon using the incinerator. In future builds, different weapons may result in different amounts of blood, but this will be determined in the balance phase. One way to balance the weapons would be to make non-suspicious weapons less lethal with longer killing animations. Currently, there are ten weapons the player can use. All the available weapons, excluding the circular saw, ritual knife, shovel, and baseball bat, can be seen on the Challenges Menu. Several weapons can be found by the school entrance for debugging purposes - the knife, box cutter, katana, screwdriver, and scissors. They will be scattered across the school in the final game. Some weapons are considered non-suspicious and will not result in a reputation penaltyif Yandere-chan is seen carrying it. If the player is a member of a particular club, suspicious weapons associated with that club (such as the circular saw as a member of the Gardening Club) will become non-suspicious. Some weapons can be concealed, while others cannot. The player can check if a weapon is concealable by pressing 1''' (PC). As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, the player cannot use a non-concealable weapon when fighting a Heroic student, as it will result in automatically losing the struggle, because the weapon is too unwieldy to use in close quarters. Any non-concealable weapon can be hidden inside a cello case or a trash can. 證據 As of the December 1st, 2015 Build, the game will track whose blood is on each weapon. If the player forgets to dispose of a bloody weapon, a teacher will find it and call the police. The police will try to trace the weapon back to the protagonist. If the player wears gloves, the police will not find any fingerprints on the weapon. Because of this, the player is able to frame Kokona Haruka after she uses the knife in the Cooking Club. Since Kokona's fingerprints are the only ones on the knife, she will be arrested for the murder. In earlier builds, the player automatically dropped all weapons when the day ended. This was troublesome, as a player who forgot to dispose of a weapon would leave it on the ground when they left school. A teacher would then find it and call the police, and the police could automatically trace the weapon to the player. As of the January 2nd, 2015 Build, the player will instead take the weapon home and dispose of it. If the police arrive at school, however, they will search the students and find the bloody weapon on Yandere-chan's body, so she will still be arrested. 聲譽 :主要文章:聲望 If students see Yandere-chan carrying a dangerous weapon, they will see her as suspicious, thus damaging her reputation by '''ten points (fifteen points if School Atmosphere is medium, and twenty points if School Atmosphere is low). Apologizing to a student (saying "I found something dangerous, so I was taking it to a teacher") will give the player back some of the reputation taken away. If a friend or a student that is being seduced by her sees her with a weapon, her reputation will be affected by eight points. If the player is in the Occult Club, it will take longer for students to notice the player carrying a dangerous weapon. If Senpai sees Yandere-chan with a dangerous weapon, he'll become terrified of her, resulting in a Heartbroken ending. If a teacher sees Yandere-chan with a dangerous weapon, she will be expelled. If a teacher sees her holding a dangerous weapon after a student has been murdered, she will assume Yandere-chan killed the student and pin her down, before expelling her from the school. In the future, being seen with a dangerous weapon by a teacher will cause Yandere-chan to get sent to the Counselor's Office. The scissors, box cutter, and screwdriver are classified as non-suspicious weapons. The player will not be considered "Visibly Armed" when carrying these weapons. In the final game, the only weapons will be ones found in a school environment, unless the player asks Info-chan to leave a weapon at the back of the school. If Yandere-chan holds a suspicious or bloody weapon near the delinquents, they will assume a menacing stance, ready to fight. They will drop their guard after she puts it away, and taunt her. If the player holds their weapon near the delinquents for too long, they will render Yandere-chan comatose with a blow to the head. In the future, if Yandere-chan beat a delinquent, she will be able to take their weapon. 理智 :主要文章:理智 In the final game, each weapon will have four killing animations, dependent on sanity: *Stealth kill: Performed from behind, with victim unaware. Quick, quiet and clean. 低理智殺動畫會比高理智持續較長時間。 *高理智殺：高效，但速度不如隱形殺。會產生一些額外的噪聲和血。需要兩秒鐘 *中理智殺: The victim struggles a little bit. The kill is sloppy and messy, thus taking more time. Will take four seconds. *低理智殺: Very prolonged killing animation that is unnecessarily brutal and sadistic. Victim screams and struggles. The player has the option to make Yandere-chan continue to stab her victim indefinitely by mashing the "attack" button, causing a segment of the animation to loop until the player stops mashing. Will take six seconds. More animations could show additional kill techniques that vary depending on weapon type and current sanity level. Ideally, every weapon will eventually have a unique animation set. If this cannot happen, a less ideal scenario would be that each weapon type (short, stabbing, long, and bludgeoning) has its own animation set. At worst, all weapons will have the same animation. YandereDev won't implement katana animations until he has a set of knife animations for stealth, high sanity, low sanity, etc. 武器 螺絲起子 主要文章：螺絲起子 在學校門口找到。可以用來弄開廁所的電燈開關，能使學生 觸電。被視為非可疑。 Holding screwdriver.png|2015年11月16日. January15th2016BlueScrewdriver.png|2016年1月15日血腥的螺絲起子. Screwdriver.png|Screwdriver in inventory. January3rd2016SpriteArtScrewdriver-0.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for screwdriver. 美工刀 主要文章：美工刀 在學校門口找到。被視為非可疑。 Holding boxcutter.png|2015年11月16日. January15th2016BlueBoxCutter.png|2016年1月15日美工刀. BoxCutterInventory.png|Box cutter in inventory. January3rd2016SpriteArtBoxcutter.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for box cutter. 剪刀 主要文章：剪刀 在學校門口找到。被視為非可疑。 Holding scissors.png|2015年11月16. January15th2016BlueScissors.png|2016年1月15日血腥的剪刀. Scissors in inventory.png|Scissors in inventory. January3rd2016SpriteArtScissors.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for scissors. 針筒 主要文章：針筒 Found in the Nurse's Office. If not used in the storage room for kidnapping (the tranquilizer is needed for this), the syringe can be used to stab a student. Seen as suspicious. Holding syringe.png|2015年11月16日. January15th2016BlueSyringe.png|2016年1月15日血腥的針筒. Syringe in inventory.png|Syringe in inventory. January3rd2016SpriteArtSyringe.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for syringe. 刀''' 主要文章：刀 Found on the rooftop, inside the Cooking Club, and by the school entrance. Can be used to frame rivals. Usually seen as suspicious, but not if the holder is standing inside the Cooking Club. Holding knife.png|2015年11月16日. January15th2016BlueKnife.png|2016年1月15日. Knife in inventory-0.png|Knife in inventory. January3rd2016SpriteArtKnife.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for knife. '''Ritual Knife 主要文章：Ritual Knife 這種武器被裡面發現神秘研究社。用來啟動一個 惡魔儀式。視為可疑但可以掩蓋。 HoldingRitualKnife.png 2-21-16RitualKnifeInventory.png 2-21-16RitualKnifeBloody.png 大型武器 武士刀 主要文章：武士刀 Found by the school entrance. Cannot be put into inventory. Seen as suspicious, but in later updates this will not be the case in the Martial Arts Club room. 549876214.PNG|2015年11月16日. YuiRioKillsKokonaBloodyKatana.png|December 2nd, 2015. Tortured Yui Rio kills seduced Kokona Haruka with a katana. YuiRioKatanaClean.png|December 2nd, 2015. Tortured student's weapon is clean after kill. January15th2016WhiteKatana.png|2016年1月15日血腥的武士刀。 January3rd2016SpriteArtKatana.png|1/3/16. Sprite art for katana. 圓鋸 主要文章：圓鋸 Found in the shed. May be used for dismemberment. Seen as suspicious. Removed as of the January 2nd, 2015 Build because it was not supposed to be picked up yet. Was re-implemented in the February 15th, 2016 Update. Circularsaw.png CircularSawAttack.png|WIP of using a saw on a student. Also seen here. WipSaw.jpg|WIP circular saw, as seen on YandereAni's Twitter. Bloody.JPG|A bloody saw. 棒球棍 主要文章：棒球棍 發現體育館外。視為可疑，不能隱藏。 如玩家為體育部的成員，持有本武器將不視為可疑。 HoldingBaseballBat.png|Holding the bat. Bat.png|Bat. Mar152016 BloodyBat.png|A bloody bat. WIPBat.jpg|WIP Bat. '鏟子' 主要文章：鏟子 Found outside the shed. Seen as suspicious and cannot be concealed. The player will have easy access to a shovel when in the Gardening Club. The player cannot fight back with it. HoldingShovel.png|拿者鏟子 Shovel.png|鏟子 '滅火器' :主要文章:滅火器 他們在浴室附近的所有樓層發現，但它們不能互動。他們會成為未來的鈍擊武器。 Fire Extinguisher.png Possibly Planned Weapons Weapons that might be added in future updates: *Butcher knife *Hammer *Axe *Gardening sickle *Painting knife *Crowbar *Soda cans - Yandere-chan can get them from a 販賣機. In the future, she may be able to put them into a sack and hit students with it, but animations are needed. *Rena's axe (需要動畫) *Gardening shears Blunt weapons are planned and some models are already prepared, but there are no animations for them yet. YandereDev does not want to add guns to the game so it is unlikely that any of the thirty planned weapons will include that. There will be different types of weapons, like two-handed, swinging, stabbing, and strangling weapons. Trivia *It is theoretically possible for a pencil to become a weapon, but YandereDev does not find it cool enough. He wants all weapons to be cool. *If a small town is implemented, more weapons will be available. *YandereDev has stated in an interview that the katana might be something that the principal confiscated and just never got rid of. *Ranged weapons will most likely not be in the game. *At the moment, there are only three regular animations with a murder weapon: a sideways stab to the neck for the knife, scissors, box cutter, screwdriver, syringe, and ritual knife, a slam to the head for the katana, baseball bat and shovel, and a unique animation for the circular saw. There is also a stab in the head whenever Yandere-chan wins a fight against a Heroic student and another when brainwashed, kidnapped victims finish a murder-suicide. *The protagonist intends to kill when the player presses the "attack" button. There is no chance of knocking the victim unconscious. *There is a possibility that a sniper mini-game will be added purely for fun. *It is very important to YandereDev that there's a cheat code or Easter Egg which unlocks a giant sci-fi energy scythe. *In the future, it is possible that if students see a certain weapon lying around they will give it to a teacher. *YandereDev does not have the animations nor the models for choking someone with a rope or a chain *. Gallery Comingsoon.png|成就頁面中表示未來武器的圖片 AprilWeapons.png|舊版本中的武器 分類:未翻譯完成 分類:系統